


Viaje al siglo XXI

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Castles, Gen, Spain, Theatre, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Una cosa que escribì quando era pequena y ahora voy a postar. Es una obra de teatro sobre una princesa que quiere una aventura.Postado por el COWT challenge M4
Series: COWT 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Viaje al siglo XXI

** PERSONAJES **

Marta: criada y amiga de Lavinia

Matìas: chico del siglo XXI

Lavinia: princesa de Castilla

Rey y reina de Castilla

Marcos: criado, prometido de Marta

** ACTO I **

** 1ª Escena **

_(Castilla, siglo V, habitaciòn de la princesa Lavinia)(Lavinia està sola, pensando, sentada en la cama)_

LAVINIA: ¡Hay! ¡Que desgraciada soy! ¿Por què he de estar siempre aquì encerrada, mientras todos se divierten y disfrutan de la vida? Soy una princesa..., tendrìa que administrar el reino a la muerte de mi padre y no puedo salir ni un segundo para conocer al mundo de afuera, conocer alguien que no sea mi criada o mis proprios padres... tengo 16 años y no puedo ni salir de casa. Còmo podrè encontrar un novio si no sè nisiquiera còmo està hecho un caballero, no conozco a ningùn hombre que no sea de mi familia. Tengo edad de novia ya desde hace tres años... ¡Hay! Si no fuera princesa...

** **

_(Entra Marta)_

MARTA: ¡Buenos dìas mi princesa!

LAVINIA: Hola Marta.

MARTA: ¿Què os pasa mi princesa? Esta mañana os veo un poco enfermiza. ¿Quiere què vaya a llamar al mèdico?

LAVINIA: No te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo que me gustarìa ir a conocer el mundo alguna vez. Irme de aquì, tener aventuras, conocer a nueva gente... ser una persona normal, y no una princesa.

MARTA: ¡Lavinia! No tienes que pensar en estas cosas. Eres una princesa, y como tal has de portarte. Se que a veces podrìa no gustarte, pero tienes que entender, que todo lo de fuera es peor. Hay caballos con los que te puedes caer y romperte una pierna, caballeros armados de espadas y...

LAVINIA: _(Con voz soñadora)_ Que lindo, que maravilla... Continùa, cuentame màs... quiero saber todo de los caballeros y de sus espadas.

MARTA: _(Regañandole)_ Pero, ¿me has escuchado? Te estoy diciendo que son peligrosos.

LAVINIA: Claro, como todas las demàs cosas, ¿no?

MARTA: Tienes razòn, te prohìben demasiadas cosas. _(Con aire de cospiradora) _Ven conmigo.

LAVINIA: ¿Dònde?

MARTA: Sìgueme y no digas ni pio.

_(Se marchan en silencio)(Se cierran las cortinas)_

** **

** **

** **

** 2ª escena **

_(Las cortinas se abren en un patio de armas, Lavinia y Marta estàn una delante de la otra con una espada de madera para cada una, las dos llevan pantalones)_

MARTA: Te voy a enseñar cómo se usan las espadas.

LAVINIA: ¡Sî!

MARTA: _(Regañàndole)_ No has de olvidarte nunca de que eres una princesa...

LAVINIA: _(Sin entusiasmo) _Si, de acuerdo.

MARTA: Te enseñarè còmo se para un golpe. Atàcame.

LAVINIA: _(Atacando) _Espero no hacerte daño.

MARTA: No me tocaràs. _(Parando el golpe con maestrìa) _¿Has visto còmo lo hice yo? Repite exactamente lo que he hecho, sin miedo, en los libros de caballeros que leìste estaban explicadas estas simples nocciones, ¿no? _(Ataca)_

LAVINIA: _(Parando el golpe con dificultad)_ Mejor si no le dices esto a mamà, se enfadarìa, pero tienes razòn, aunque lo que estudiè en los libros es sòlo teorìa. Esto es màs dificil, mucho màs dificil.

_(Entra Marcos, corriendo y ansimando)_

MARCOS: ¡Llegan! ¡Los reyes están llegando!

LAVINIA: _(Tiràndole la espada)_ Fingan entrenarse.

MARTA: _(Continuando a entrenarse con Marcos)_ Escondase mi princesa.

LAVINIA: _(Escondièndose detràs de una columna)_ Confío en vosotros, amigos.

MARTA: ¡Calla! Si te veen fuera de tu habitaciòn, vamos a pasarlo muy mal, todos. _(Continùa entrenàndose)_

** **

** 3ª escena **

** **

_(Entran los reyes)(Los chicos paran de entrenarse y hacen una profunda reverencia a los soberanos arrodillandose delante de ellos)_

REY: ¡Sierva! Tendrías que estar con nuestra hija, no aquí, con esa ridícula uniforme. Si no fuera por Lavinia, ya estarías fuera de aquí.

REINA: Querido, no te pongas así, ya sabes que nos hace falta ¿no? Tiene que protejer a Lavinia, si no se entrena no podrá protegerla bien.

REY: Tienes razón querida. _(a Marta)_ ¿Nuestra hija está durmiendo?

MARTA: Si, está durmiendo en su habitación, ¿quieren que la despierte?

REINA: No, no es necesario.

REY: Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que usted supiera que, esta noche, la princesa tendrá que estar lista para cenar con su prometido. _(a Marcos) _Diga al cocinero que ha de preparar una cena perfecta.

MARCOS: A sus órdenes majestad. _(se marcha con una reverencia)_

MAJESTADES: Nosotros nos retiramos.Y que nuestra hija esté lista para la cena a las siete _(se marchan)_

MARTA: Puedes salir_. (Lavinia salecon la cara de quien no cree a lo que ha oido)(Marcos vuelve a entrar)_

MARCOS: Menos mal de que no se han dado cuenta...

MARTA: Si, menos mal.

LAVINIA: ¿Que quería decir mi madre con lo de que tienes que protejerme, Marta? ¿Y como voy a tener un prometido si ni le conozco? ¿por qué nunca se nada de lo que pasa a mi alrededor? _(gritando enfadada)_ ¡No es justo che yo sea siempre la última en saber las cosas!

MARTA: No te preocupes de nada Lavinia todo esto se ajustará, es esto que hacen normalmente los padres de los nobles con sus hijas, las casan con el primer príncipe de buena familia que encuentran.

_(Una luz muy fuerte aparece en el escenario y todos salen) (se cierra el telón)_

** ACTO II **

** 1ª Escena **

_(Hay otra luz y, de repente, se encuentran en un lugar completamente distinto. Una abitaciòn moderna con un ordenador y un chico sentado en la cama leyendo un libro) _

LAVINIA y MARTA: _(miran a su alrededor, intentando entender lo que ha pasado)_

LAVINIA: ¿Donde estamos? ¿Que son todas estas cosas? _(indica al ordenador y despuès mira al chico)_ ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Donde està mi castillo?

MATIAS: _(està boquiabierto) _Hola... No se quien son ustedes. Yo estaba aquì, leyendo, y despuès, con una luz muy fuerte aparecieron ustedes. ¿De donde son? Se parecen a los personajes de mi libro. Ahora estamos en Castilla.

LAVINIA: Eso no es posible, reconozco mi reino y este no se le parece en nada.

MARTA: _(saca un cuchillo de su manga izquierda y le menaza a Matias) ¡_Diganme quien es usted y como nos ha llevado aqui! ¿Es magia?

MATIAS: _(levanta las manos)_ Yo soy Matias y no hice nada. No me maten, soy joven. Y Castilla hace mucho que no es màs un reino. ¡El pais es una Repùblica!

LAVINIA: ¿Que es una republica?

MATIAS: Un pais governado de personas que hacen lo que quiere la gente y no lo que quieren ellos. Los reyes eran siempre injustos con la gente y les trataban mal. Asì crearon las Repùblicas para governarse ellos mismos. No hay nobles, somos todos iguales. Hay siempre quien no logra llegar al final del mes porque no tiene dinero, pero hay gente que les ayuda e intenta quitarlos de las calles o, almenos, darle alojamiento gratuito.

MARTA: (esconde el cuchillo otra vez) Me parece que estamos en el futuro. Esperemos volver como llegamos y, en el tiempo que tenemos que estar aqui, aprendemos lo mas posible. ¿Querìas salir del castillo hija? Ahora saliste a otro tiempo.

_(Se ponen todos sentados en la cama y hablan de cosas modernas y cosas antiguas. El chico les muestra una imagen del libro que estaba leyendo, hay otra luz y las chicas desaparecen)_

** 2ª Escena **

_(Otra luz y las chicas estàn en el castillo) _

LAVINIA: Pues si que ha sido una experiencia esta. Ahora tengo que prepararme a la cena. No me voy a casar y voy a quidarme màs del pueblo. No me vas a tener que proteger de nadie porque todos me van a querer.

MARTA: Espero que puedas lograrlo, de verdad.

_(Salen del escenario)_


End file.
